


White cat in a Black world

by Lightningstrike5757



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bunnyx didn't want to deal with it, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Chat is a good actor, Chat screwed up, Freedom is a privalege, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Guilty Conscious, Hot guy doesn't want the girls, I couldn't find kim's tag, Multi, No OC's besides Akuma's and Sentimonsters, Original adrien is dead, Poltergeists, Sentimonster Adrien Agreste, Time Travel, Trying to blend in without causing a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstrike5757/pseuds/Lightningstrike5757
Summary: Bunnyx didn't want to deal with him, Ladybug either. The solution? Send a cat back in time and hope your past selves will solve the problem.Marinette's new class: Alya, Nino, Chloe, Kim, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Nathaniel, Ivan, Mylene, Alix, Adrien and another new kid called Felix ivoire.I really didn't think this through? Did I?No you did not





	White cat in a Black world

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this after reading Chat Blanc fanfiction, Sentimonster adrien theories and watching Timetagger. Give me a break! oh and this is combinding two AU's/ concepts into one. They aren't mine. The poltergeist AU is from Maximumjinx on tumblr. The Chat Blanc thing is a shared thing. Oh and time travel is eternally public. If someone has a suggestion for the title please give me one as the current title is more of a placeholder and is open to change

I dont know what happened. First I was flung through the air via the yo-yo express

_ Nice joke, kinda_

I'll take it as a compliment. Anyway's a white circle appeared in front of me and then passed through it. Then I crashed into the pavement.

_ Are you that stupid?_

What do you mean? What am i missing that you know smarty cat?

_ Put two and two together. Who did she have with her?_

The vixen, turtle and I'm pretty sure the rabbit was there too.

_ Now what does said rabbit do?_

Make portals and travel through ...

_ Now you see it _

Well then where are we? at the prehistoric era? or when the world was created or-

_ Use your brain! Also look to your left _

What could be to our lef- Oh no

_ Yeah, looks like it's back, And standing upright _

What time is it?

_ Time to get a watch _

Dont go there. This is serious.

_ Hold on a second. _

Well?

_ Remember the start of our time at school? _

Yeah?

_ Well about a week after that. _

Great. Just great. What could be their plan to send me back to this time?

_ Get rid of you and make it someone else's problem? _

Gee thanks for the emotional support.

_ Your welcome _

That was not- Ughh your probably right and it hurts.

_ You're gonna need to blend in somehow. _

Got any idea's then?

_ Well kids our age are mean't to be in class, and cat-ching up on school work wouldn't hurt anybody _

Fine I'll enrol in school. Besides I know you wanna see Marinette again.

_ Well why wouldn't I? She is smart, courageous, intelligent, kind, selfless, amazing, b- _

Alright, I get it. She's more perfect then me right?

_ Exactly, plus she isn't- well you know. _

Just shut up. If you want to give her something gift her an azure necklace. otherwise be quite, we're approaching the school.

**How can I help you? **

Hey is it alright if I enrol at this school?

**hmm, school started a week ago but I suppose you could catch up, What's your grade and name? **

Oh umm. I actually was home schooled before so I'm not really sure, but my name...

_ dont even think about trying to use our real name. Just make one up on the spot _

**Yes? your name is? **

Felix, Felix ivoire

**Well then Felix, If you dont mind taking this test to see your skill level we can get you settled in a few days **

I would love to

_ this is not going to end well_

Shhhh.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the intro of Felix into the school. he will end up in marinette's class but as for his identity, well it may be obvious. Again he is not an OC! Also the second voice in italics is someone only a select few can hear. I may elaborate later but for now only Felix can here him.


End file.
